The literature is replete with protecting groups suitable for blocking (i.e., protecting) an amino function. For example, see Greene, Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, pp. 218-287, John Wiley & Sons, New York (1980). There are also many examples of protecting groups suitable for protecting an amino function in the presence of the relatively labile .beta.-lactam moiety. The phthalimido group is one such amino protecting group. Kukolja et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,966 teaches the utilization and removal of a 7-phthalimido function of a cephalosporin via a 7-(phthalamic acid) intermediate to provide a 7-amino cephalosporin. The phthalimido group is generally stable to acidic, electrophilic, and oxidative reaction conditions.
However, the base/nucleophile sensitivity of the phthalimido group is well known. S. Wolfe et al., Canadian J. Chem., 1970, 48, 3572-3579 report that hydrolysis of this imide proceeds at pH 7.4 to the phthalamic acid intermediate. Ganem et al., Tetrahedron Let., 1984, 25, 2093-2096 and Uhle, J. Org. Chem. 1960, 26, 2998-3000 report that the phthalamido group reacts readily at ambient temperatures with sodium borohydride. Many synthetic operations, for example, ester hydrolysis, enolate condensations, and alcoholysis reactions are not compatible with the phthalimido group, because such reaction conditions would lead to undesired side-reaction with the phthalimido group. In fact, one preferred method for the removal of a phthalimido group to provide a free primary amine consists of nucleophilic displacement with methyl hydrazine.
In summary, an imido protecting group such as the phthalimido group may be highly desirable in certain circumstances, because the primary amine which it protects is doubly-bonded, thus rendering it stable to a variety of reaction conditions--especially electrophilic or oxidative conditions. However, its instability in the presence of nucleophiles severely circumscribes its utility in synthetic organic chemistry. Thus, the present invention as discussed below provides a solution to this long-standing problem and provides methodology for the synthetic organic chemist to utilize an imido protecting group such as a phthalimido group as an amine-protecting group over a broader spectrum of reaction conditions necessarily encountered in a multistep synthesis, by reacting said imido group with a secondary amine. The acylamino group which results is stable to nucleophilic conditions. Thus, many desired functional manipulations on the remainder of the molecule may be carried out, and when all such nucleophilic reactions have been completed, the original imido group can be regenerated using acid.